


Farewell

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing left to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Farewell  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek (The Wrath of Khan)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There's only one thing left to say.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 4 100 in 100 / Drabble/Icon](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1098427.html) at 1_million_words

Kirk had tried to rescue him but the doctor had held him back, kept him from helping the one man who meant more to him than anyone ever could. 

Now he was gone and there was a hole in his heart where Spock used to be... would always be.

There was a lot of things left he would like to say to him. Things like _Don’t leave_ and _Thank you_ and the most important words... _I love you._ A sad smile curved his lips, Spock would have hated that. 

But now there was only one thing he could say... _Farewell._


End file.
